


Mouth of the Devil

by bachtoreality



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: The smirk on Loki's face was a mocking thing. Thor wanted to cover it with needle and thread- into the stoic countenance that he found himself searching for in crowded throne rooms and barren libraries.





	Mouth of the Devil

“You really have taken up the most unsavory midgardian habits.” Loki is standing above him, his stare hinted with good humor.

“Hmmm?” Thor does not even bother with meeting green eyes, too busy reading a screen in front of him that is flashing bright colors.

“For example, you mistake sarcasm for actual wit.” The lithe figure of the trickster is reclining on a chaise in a way that is sinuous if it were not so laughable.

“Father always informed me that you commonly mistaked ill willed trickery for cleverness.”

“That's because he was a demented old fool by the time he got to raising either of us. Seemed more sound of mind when he was raising your sister.”

“And yours too-”

“Truly you don't wish to argue about this again. I am not your brother. Never have I been. There is no blood between us other than the blood that we have spilled to hurt one another time and time again.”

“Loki-”

“Thor. I was a ward of your father. That's all.”

Thor looked up from the display, his eyes a-glint with something fierce.

“You can not just define us like that. What about all of those years we spent together- growing up together.”

“A prisoner and his warden's son. Even a prisoner unaware is still a prisoner. I'm over it- so should you be.”

“Well you are a prisoner no longer, you may leave anytime you wish.” The words were cut from his lips, jagged edges cracking like blue lightning.

Loki looked unimpressed.

“I figured you would be rather overjoyed in the mental severance of our otherwise burdensome familial ties. Can not two people be important and endearing outside the bonds of blood?”

“Somehow I feel burdened by what I can only assume is some incoming trickery.”

“I'd say cleverness, dear Thor.”

“The two are not the same- one isn't the product of cowardice.”

“Yes, wearing a dress and pretending to be a maiden is surely brave.”

“You fucked a horse. While in the form of a mare.”

“That was one time and I'd hardly say that it was out of cowardice.”

“But it is shameful.”

“Only if you don't like that sort of thing.”

“You enjoy being violated?”

The smirk on Loki's face was a mocking thing. Thor wanted to cover it with needle and thread- into the stoic countenance that he found himself searching for in crowded throne rooms and barren libraries. An expression that did not betray the true nature of the trickster- that he was actually an intelligent and capable creature. Not just a sniveling gremlin that old maids would blame for the barest inconvenience, like a stuck door or a loose floorboard.

No, Thor saw his not brother as something more than the spirit of mischief. He was the sight he had lost- the other half of reason that he could not attain. Where Thor was brash, yet clever Loki was practical, yet cunning. He could not just be swayed by honor, but by opportunity. Something that a displaced people would need if they were to find a permanent residence elsewhere.

“I need you here, with me.” Thor whispered. It was a soft sound, something that caught Loki unaware.

His eyes widened, but he quickly flicked back to an unaffected impartial stare. It made Thor sigh audibly.

“You're an idiot in the realm of diplomacy and you want to take the credit for my strategum.” Loki spoke, his words accusatory.

“I highly doubt betraying everyone who loves and trusts you to be the best strategy for diplomacy.” Thor sarcastically retorted.

“What love? I have always been treated like a liar and villain- by father, by you. The only person who didn't...” His eyes went dull, he trailed off and his hand clutched nothing at his sides. “Nobody loves me, Thor.”

Thor stared at Loki- his handsome face twisted with an expression of hurt.

“I do.” Thor spoke as his hand reached out but grasped nothing.

The illusion before him fluttered idly as it eventually disappeared.

Thor rubbed his brow. No one could make him fall from one emotion to the next like Loki, could have him reaching for a warmth that he knew was not there.

 

 

He found himself at the door to his brother's quarters moments later. There was no controlling it- he had one of those desperate needs to complete the circle. A bout of courage he would probably regret later. The kind of impulse that always got him into trouble like usual. He wasn't stupid- just sudden and unstoppable like the lightning that split through him.

The door opened just as he had his hand hovering over the sensor. Loki stared up at him with an impetuous look. It was an annoying expression. He kissed him suddenly, covering what he could only assume was some snarky remark. The other man stood stalk still but did not fight against him.

When they parted finally the shock on Loki's face melted into a sneer and the other man pulled him into his room sliding the door closed behind them.

“Forceful. But I think I could be into it.” Thor said, smiling up at Loki from the metal floor.

The only logical response Loki could find came shooting out of his hands and embedded itself in the thunder god's shoulder.

“Ow! That was not very loving.” Thor shouted, his hands ripping out the small dagger.

Loki was smiling. In any other situation Thor would have been ecstatic and the image would have made his stomach flutter in giddiness.

“You're a fool.”

“No I'm not, I just know how I feel.”

“In the moment, maybe, but think about what your actions can do-”

“I think kissing you all over will make us both feel good.”

“This culture is doomed.”

“That's why it needs you.”

“You need me.”

“And how badly, too.” Thor's hands were grabbing at Loki, attempting to pull him down. The other man just threw another dagger down into the offending hand.

“If we do this- it will be on my terms.”

“WHY DO YOU KEEP STABBING ME?”

“A. It is fun, B. you are a god and will live C. it is comically fun.” The black haired man dove down, kissing soft lips that parted for him like eager plushness.

When they parted this time they were breathless and blushing.

“You're a good kisser.” Thor whispered.

“You know- wicked tongues make wicked lovers.” Loki responded, his hand ripping the dagger from Thor's hand.

He chuckled as the god agonized under him.

 

Loki kissed the wounded hand, humming as he kissed down the arm and met again at needy lips. His hands moved sure over strong abs and down lower to the aching need that swelled against cloth. He pulled Thor's cock out and stroked it with precision. The other man reached for him but he batted hands away.

“You don't get to touch me unless I let you, you don't get to demand of me. I am not a challenge to be surmounted and forgotten. A trophy to be had.” Loki straddled his brother, hovering over his cock.

 

Loki's clothes slipped off with a speed and grace that Thor would never understand. He often tripped over his own finery when in similar situations.

 

Thor gasped hard, a warmth enveloping his cock as the lithe man above him slowly sunk down. He rode him slow a pace that was obviously searching. As he tilted downward his body rocked forward, the angle found to hit him in just the right place. He began riding Thor with brutal thrusts fucking himself mindless. Thor's hands clawed at the metal floor, wanting nothing more than to hold down pale hips and fuck up into that deep heat.

 

Thor came first, his hips shooting up on their own accord. Loki was soon after, milking Thor's sensitive cock as he came over his captive lover's stomach.

 

“I think I may definitely be into it. The forcefulness that is.” Thor spoke between gasps.

 

The next dagger hit the metal by his head, on the side of his remaining eye.

 

 


End file.
